In Another World
by A Fellow Jedi
Summary: A collection of snippets that takes the characters of MLB and throws them into different universes. This week's feature: Star Wars AU. I own none of these fantastic shows/movies.


The club pulsed with upbeat music joining the clinking of glasses and the drunken laughs, shouts, and curses. Different beings sat around small tables,temporarily escaping their reality in either drink or company. Few paid any heed to the young human female, who sat in a corner booth alone, and those who did were quickly put off by her frown and the blaster at her side. To them she was nothing but a bounty hunter, waiting for the next hunt, they weren't entirely wrong.

Ladybug clutched a drink loosely in her hand, it was untouched, there for looks alone, at this point she would prefer some caf; she stretched a little in an attempt to chase off her exhaustion. She watched the other patrons, most were drunk, but a few were dancing out to the loud music. Ladybug moved her gaze over to the DJ, Nino, who was a rising star in the undercity music scene and also her best friend's boyfriend. She was glad that she at least got to watch him in his element, she observed him lift his dark shades and give a showy wink at two twi'leks who were dancing close to his set-up, much to their delight. Ladybug leaned back and shook her head, he was lucky Alya wasn't here tonight. Ladybug knew that he wouldn't cheat but Alya liked to act first and ask questions later.

Her current partner was late, it wasn't unusual as he always seemed to get caught up on something, but all the same it was an annoyance. As if sensing her train of thoughts, a lithe human male in a black robe slid into her booth, blond wisps of hair escaping from his raised hood, his mouth upturned in a smug smirk. Like her, his eyes were covered by high tech visor, his black with bright green shades and green highlights. "Sorry of the wait my lady, traffic was a mess." He stated nonchalantly.

Ladybug huffed, " If I had a credit for every time I heard that one I wouldn't need anymore odd jobs." She nudged her drink over in his direction, "So what do you find out Chat?"

He downed it in a few gulps and then fingered a button on the side of his visor. Data suddenly scrawled across Ladybug's visor. Hers were an older model with blue shades, and a short black antenna on each side of her head, and were once a deep red but the paint had worn off in certain areas revealing the black undercoat, giving them a spotted appearance.

"Not too much actually, my sources had a few leads, but not anything we don't already know. Hawkmoth's group is hard to track down, they pop up, cause problems. We fix them and then they disappear." he shrugged as he spoke. "Sorry milady looks like we have to keep playing cat and mouse. On the bright side I get to keep seeing you!" Chat leaned a little more over the table towards her.

Ladybug flicked her a dial on the side of her visor, storing the data for later for Tikki to sift through, "Keep dreaming dune cat, once this job is over we are done." She said dismissively as she slid out of the booth, tossed a few credits to cover the drink, and began making her way out of the club.

Chat was quick to follow behind her, "Aww come on Bugaboo, don't tell me you don't think we make a good team! Besides you said the same thing during our last little mission."

They stepped out on to the busy Coruscant undercity street, despite the late hour the streets were still crowded with all types of beings. "Whatever Chat, come on it's late and I have an early start tomorrow." Ladybug raised the hood of her deep burgundy robe, tucking in her pigtails, and made her way to an alley across from the club, dodging beings and speeders alike. Once out of the bustle, she whipped out her right arm revealing a grappling hook apparatus on her wrist, it was also colored a deep red. With practiced aim shot, she fired her grappling hook to a nearby rooftop, it connected and, with a hushed wizz, she was airborne. As she made contact with the roof, the familiar clink of Chat's staff met her ears and her partner gracefully landed next to her. Ladybug walked over to the edge of the building and did a last quick survey of below, her visor enhancing her vision. Meanwhile Chat Noir swayed lazily up behind her.

"You know my lady if you're in a rush tonight I have an easy solution.", leaning on his staff like a cane.

"And what's that Kitty?" she replied, finishing her survey. She almost flinched when she realised how close he was to her.

"Last one to surface level buys the drink for the next week!" and with that he raced off, a bark of laughter ringing out.

Ladybug's eyes widen, "Blast it! Chat, you cheater!"

Ladybug quickly went after him, launching herself from rooftop to rooftop with her grappling hook and acrobatics. She learned a long time ago to trust her instincts when she was on the move, her "luck" allowed her to focus less on her foot placement and more on her surroundings. The undercities of Coruscant weren't by any means beautiful, no, if you wanted beauty you needed to be on the surface or better yet in the space above the city planet. If you didn't live on the surface, it was a hard existence, the lower the you went into the planet the worse it got; centuries of growth, cities built upon cities. To Ladybug though there was another certain appeal to the undercity, it was so alive and filled with so many different beings that there really was no such thing as a mundane existence. Mid jump Ladybug heard a shout from across the street. She quickly pinged Chat with her comm and changed direction, heading towards the ruckus. Chat Noir extended his staff into an upcoming building and used his momentum to push off and backwards and be right on the tail of his lady. Ladybug paused for a second on a side of an apartment building, assessing the scene in another dark alley below.

A hulking lizard form of a Trandoshan towered over a trembling Bothan, "Please!", the smaller brown furred creature cried out, "I don't have any money on me, I got a mate and two kits at home!"

The trandoshan gave a hiss of a laugh, "Really now, cause that's a fancy ring you got there. Hand it over and we'll see about letting you go." The bothan trembled in response, his large ears flat against his skull, as he clutching protectively at the ring.

Ladybug had heard enough, she glanced across from her, Chat met her gaze from where he was perched, he nodded and tensed up, ready to go. Ladybug shot out her hook, just past the trandoshan and swung planting her feet square into the lizards back and knocking him down with her momentum.

The trandoshan gave a angry hiss and landed hard on his front, Chat was quick to follow up the ambush and jumped off the building, giving out a cry as he swung his staff downward, trying to incapacitate the mugger, "Take this you lousy lizard !"

Instead of making contact with the back of the mugger's skull like he aimed to do, the trandoshan suddenly rolled out the way, timed slowed for Chat, the ground speeding towards him, bracing himself he felt a whoosh of air and found himself coming out of a control roll on the ground, unscathed. He ducked as the trandoshan swiped out with his razor claws barely missing him. Chat stayed low and swiped back with his own durasteel clawed gloves grazing him, but due to the lizard being's tough skin it did little damage. Chat sent out a strong kick to the his midsection but soon found that a mistake as the trandoshan took the extra room and launched himself at Chat full-force, a snarl filling the air. Chat raised his staff ready to combat the assailant when suddenly the trandoshan found himself floating the air. He began struggling and hissing out curses, "Poodoo Jedisss!". Chat whipped around towards Ladybug who held out a hand behind him, her mouth tight in concentration

"We are no Jedi." His lady spoke, raising her blaster in her free hand, "unfortunately for you.", She pulled the trigger and the blue ring of a stun blast engulfed the would be mugger.

"Let me get that for you My Lady." Chat said raising his own hand to take the weight of the trandoshan with the Force. "Go ahead and check on our new friend there, I'll take out the trash." Ladybug nodded and released her hold. Turning she scanned the area for the bothan, finding him hiding behind a garbage receptacle.

"You ok?" she inquired holding out a hand, cringing a little when she heard Chat unceremoniously drop the trandoshan in a dumpster not to far away. The giant lizard would have a few bumps and one heck of a headache but would be fine all the same.

The bothan flinched but still took the help up, "T-Thank you M-master Jedi! This ring was my father's, it's the last thing I have from my homeworld."

"You're welcome, but we aren't jedi, just a couple of nobodies out for a stroll. Now head on home, I wouldn't come back around here unarmed again if I were you."

The bothen ears twitched and he nodded firmly, getting the message. Ladybug turned to leave when the Bothen tugged on her wrist, "I can't repay you credit wise, but if you need any favor", he placed a data chip in her hand, "Look me up, we bothans don't have big ears for nothing." His muzzle lifted in a small grin. Ladybug placed the chip in a pocket on a thin utility belt.

"Thank you, friend." She said with a nod, she then readied her grappling hook and was off again.

Chat appeared next to her, keeping pace despite having to vault over many obstacles, "Never a dull moment, huh Ladybug?" He said grinning.

"You got that right but on the upside that guy might come in handy later." The lifts to the surface finally came into view , keeping their wager in mind Ladybug began trying to speed up, hoping Chat wouldn't notice. Chat noticed, and he didn't plan on losing, with lightning speed he extend his staff in front of Ladybug to slow her down. Ladybug let out a sound of surprise and stopped short while Chat took the advantage and the lead. As they neared the turbolift hub to topside, he noticed a human and twi'lek couple exiting the lift. With a final push, and a little use of the force, he launched himself into the empty turbolift just as the door closed.

"See you at the finish line bugaboo!" he taunted, leaning on his staff with one hand and waving to a now very frustrated Ladybug as the lift shot to the surface.

Ladybug huffed, "I hate it when he does that !" She began looked around, the turbolift was located next to the main traffic lanes, ships were constantly ascending or descending from the surface, loaded with passengers and cargo. An idea popped into her mind, it was crazy and dangerous, and she could almost feel Tikki yelling at her now. She ran over and peered over the railing into the brightly lit abyss below, on cue a ship was ascending to the surface right below her. She took a step back and, with a little bit of 'luck', she leaped off the edge.

Chat Noir chuckled to himself, he felt a little guilty about pulling that last trick on his lady but what could he say, he was really competitive. He leaned against the back wall of the tube, retracting his staff and placing it securely against the small of his back on his belt. He glanced out the clear tube watching the levels fly by, when a red flash caught his attention in the distance, he rushed forward and pressed against the reinforced glass not believing his eyes. He flick his visor zooming as much as possible.

"No way" he breathed. There, standing on a ship ascending to the surface like it was a day in the park, was Ladybug herself, giving a smug wave in his direction.

Chat leaned back a grin appearing on his face. He ran his fingers through his hair, pushing back his hood, "Blast it, looks like she wins again."

**A/N: Hi there, so this is my own little crossover placed in the Star Wars universe. I have a few more plot bunny for this AUso there will probably be some continuations to this snippet. I went over for any mistakes, but I am human so there are always possibilities of little things here and there. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Till next time!**


End file.
